


Medical Emergency

by Scourgefan12



Series: Modern DocJan Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Jan has a bad habit of acting recklessly and getting himself hurt. For once, something good ends up happening because of this.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Series: Modern DocJan Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023328
Kudos: 5





	Medical Emergency

When Luke got home from work to find that Jan had broken his arm, he freaked out. Just a little.

At least, Jan thought he did. Luke was really worried, not quite to the point of panic, but definitely way more than necessary. He was super careful when looking at the break, and he kept asking if Jan was okay and how badly it hurt and stuff like that.

Jan really didn't see the big deal. He'd had worse, this was nothing. 

Well, not quite _nothing_. It hurt like a bitch, but that was all. It was far from serious or life threatening. In fact, Jan could probably fix it himself if he wanted. Just snap it back into place and leave it alone for a few weeks so it can heal. Or, something like that. Jan didn't really know much about medical stuff, but that sounded right.

He pointed this out, even offered to let Luke do it if he didn't trust Jan to be careful enough.

Needless to say, Luke didn't like this suggestion. He didn't seem to think of it as a serious one though, scolding Jan for messing around.

When Luke insisted they go to the hospital for it, Jan couldn't help but be concerned. Could they even afford that? Jan was pretty sure they couldn't.

Luke assured him that it was fine, he'd just work overtime to pay for whatever treatment Jan would need.

That didn't seem fair at all, Luke already worked his ass off, he shouldn't be forced to do even more. Jan didn't argue though, knowing that Luke wasn't going to change his mind.

Admittedly, Jan also didn't want to go because he was nervous. Hospitals were fucking creepy. White floors and white walls like some sort of asylum, everything smelled like chemicals to cover up the smell of death, the workers who acted all sweet and friendly but clearly didn't actually give a shit about you. 

That's how Jan pictured hospitals, at least. He hadn't been to one in forever, since he was a little kid. He hardly had any real memories from then, just knowing that he hadn't enjoyed the experience.

He obviously wasn't gonna let Luke know he was scared, though. Partially out of pride, but also cause Luke was already anxious over this, Jan didn't want to make him feel worse.

So, he did what he did best: Acted like an idiot. He channeled his nervous energy into humor, filling the silence during the ride there with long rambling stories and immature jokes that really weren't that funny but sent him into cackling fits anyway.

Luke didn't pay this much mind, mostly trying to focus on the whole driving thing. Jan saw him smile a few times though, which he considered a huge achievement.

When they actually got there and had to stay in the waiting room, Luke told him to quiet down. Probably out of courtesy for the other people stuck there, who undoubtedly didn't want to hear Jan cracking a bunch of dick jokes or complaining about how the arm he broke just _had_ to be the one he usually jacks off with.

Jan quite honestly didn't care about what the people around him did or didn't want to hear, if they thought he was annoying then they could either say it to his face or cry about it. However, he did care about what Luke wanted, so he put _some_ effort into shutting up.

He didn't stop talking entirely, he doubted he'd be able to do that even if he tried, but he did attempt to lower his voice to a regular indoor speaking level.

It felt like they were waiting for hours. Logically, Jan knew it was only a few minutes at most, but time didn't exactly fly when you were busy nursing a broken bone. 

It didn't help that Luke was still barely responding to him, so he basically had to just entertain himself.

By the time his name was called, he was _so_ bored. He was about ready to just start breaking shit, hopefully shit that wasn't part of his body this time.

Luckily, it didn't come to that. The doctor was ready to see him, there was no need to resort to drastic measures.

Well, a nurse took him to the room they'd be staying in and looked him over first. But it was still better than just having to sit in the waiting room, at least something was actually happening.

After that was over, Jan was afraid that he'd have to endure even more waiting, just in a different place this time. If Luke wasn't there to be his self control, he definitely would've started messing around with the stuff in the room. Fucking around with the medical tools on the walls, see if he could actually use the computer that was sitting in there. He might've even started digging through the trash and biohazard bins, see what all was festering in there.

Thankfully, they weren't kept waiting _too_ long. The doctor showed up before Jan could get too restless.

And just Jan's luck, his doctor was hot as hell. Short blond hair, pretty gold eyes. Glasses with multiple lenses, which in theory should've looked stupid as hell, but Jan couldn't help thinking they looked really cool on this dude in particular.

Jan usually hated men in uniform, which was probably a result of his ingrained hatred of authority. This guy though? The hospital dress code suited him absurdly well. Jan hadn't thought anyone could make scrubs and a lab coat look hot, but here this motherfucker was proving him wrong.

It took all of Jan's self control to not start hitting on the dude right there and then, reminding himself that he was here for a reason, and that reason wasn't to try and fail at getting laid.

"You must be Jan Valentine, right?" The doctor acknowledged his presence, approaching so that he could be close enough to do his job. "I'm Doctor Napyeer, nice to meet you." 

Jan felt his heart skip a few beats at the sound of that voice. The son of a bitch wasn't from around here, that was obvious. What was that accent? Russian? German? Whatever it was, it had Jan feeling a bit flustered.

Once he found it in him to think with his brain and not his dick, it occurred to him that Napyeer was a stupid fucking name. He looked to the doctor's employee badge and... Nope, he hadn't heard that wrong, that was this fucker's actual name. Avondale Napyeer.

He tried not to laugh, and ended up failing miserably. 

At the questioning look he received, he decided not to hold back. "Really? Who the fuck names their kid _Avondale?"_

Luke glared as if he were about to scold Jan, but before he could, the doctor spoke up.

"Clearly smarter parents than yours, _Jan_." He responded, clearly amused.

That made Jan laugh even harder, not even cause he thought it was funny, but mostly out of pure shock. Doing so caused his body, and by extension his arm, to shake, which really fucking hurt. Not that he cared, that didn't matter right now.

This guy had sass too? Seriously? Jan had really hit the jackpot. He was starting to think he should injure himself more often, this fucking ruled.

After that exchange, Doctor Napyeer examined him in much the same way as the nurse that had been in there earlier, doing routine shit like listening to his heartbeat and checking his blood pressure. The way Doc was touching him during this was very normal and professional, but that didn't mean Jan didn't enjoy every second of it.

Then it was time for the doctor to examine his arm, which... Jan enjoyed significantly less. The feeling of pain coursing through his limb kind of distracted him from the fact that he was being touched by a super cute dude.

"So, how did this happen?" 

"I jumped off the roof." Jan answered with much less hesitation than he should've. Which is to say, he didn't hesitate at all, almost sounding proud of what he'd done.

That clearly hadn't been the sort of answer Doc had been expecting, he went quiet for a few seconds before responding. "And... why did you do that?"

"Yes, I'd like to know the answer to that too." Luke chimed in, sounding both concerned and irritated.

"Well, our house only has like one floor. I thought I'd be able to land on my feet." He explained, not seeing why they seemed so freaked out about it. 

It occurred to him now that if he'd succeeded, he probably would've just ended up with broken legs instead of a broken arm. Huh. Maybe he should start thinking things through before acting.

He wasn't going to do that though, and they all knew it.

Both of them looked like they wanted to give Jan a lecture, but decided against it. Doc just sighed, telling him he was lucky his arm was the only thing that broke, and left it at that.

He then let Jan know that they were going to have to give him an x-ray.

Jan gave him a confused look in response. "Why? You can tell it's broken just by looking, can't you?"

"Well... Yes. But the x-ray will let us know how severely it's broken, and let me figure out the best way to fix it."

Oh. That made sense. In that case, he wasn't about to argue.

The x-ray process was a bit painful, which was to be expected, but overall wasn't too bad. 

While it was happening, it occurred to Jan that x-rays were basically just someone using a machine to look inside you, right? At this realization, he really wanted to make some sort of comment. He was creative, he could surely think of a fittingly sexual comparison.

Yet again, he restrained himself. Barely. The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that anything he could say would no doubt be embarrassing, if not for him then for Luke. 

He sure thought some things though, while they were waiting for the results of the x-ray to be ready.

When the results came in, Doctor Napyeer informed him that he didn't need surgery or anything, that he should heal up just fine by wearing a cast for a while. Once again reminding him how lucky he was because of this, just rubbing in Jan's face how dumb a decision jumping off the roof had been.

Normally Jan would be annoyed by someone talking to him like he's an idiot, but he was too busy being relieved. He hadn't even realized surgery had been a possibility before now, and he was really glad he didn't need it. Just the thought of being put under and having someone cut into him filled him with unease.

He couldn't help thinking that if it were Mr Napyeer digging around inside him, he wouldn't mind. Which was just blatantly wrong, the person cutting into him being hot wouldn't make it any less scary. 

Well, maybe if he was awake for the process and was able to watch. Get to see Doc look all concentrated and serious. Get to see Doc's white gloves gradually get stained blood red.

Huh. Those were certainly some messed up thoughts. He chose to not think too deeply into why he actually found himself liking that mental image, and chose to focus on something else.

The cast, that would work. He redirected his attention to that.

He was asked if he had any preference for the color. At first he was gonna say no, but he ended up changing his mind and deciding on blue. That way, it would match his favorite hat.

As expected, the process of getting the cast on ended up hurting. And once the thing was on, it wasn't exactly comfortable.

He wasn't gonna complain too much, though. A couple weeks, or months, or whatever of discomfort wasn't too bad of a price to pay.

They were given a date for when they should come back, so that Doc could take another look at him and make sure he was healing up alright. And then, they were informed that they were free to go.

Luke was clearly happy to be able to leave, not wanting to spend too much longer in this place.

Jan could relate. As much as he was loving being around such a cutie, he kind of just wanted to go home. This shit was exhausting.

Before they could so much as make it out of the room, they were stopped.

"Sorry to keep you, just... take this, okay?" In all fairness, Doc did actually sound sorry.

Jan took what was handed to him, a sticky note with a number written on it.

"If you have any questions or your arm starts giving you trouble, feel free to give me a call."

And with that, they were allowed to leave for real.

The whole way home, Jan was actually completely silent, for once. He was too busy thinking to bother with saying anything.

Doc had given Jan his number. Not a way to call the hospital or anything like that, but his actual number. 

Was that normal? Did doctors usually do that with their patients? Jan didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was pretty sure that wasn't normal. Surely Doc didn't actually _like_ him, right? There was just no way, he was so far out of Jan's league it wasn't even funny.

He decided that he was gonna find out by doing what Doc had suggested and calling. Maybe make a few moves, let Doc know just how crazy he'd been driving him.

...Eventually. He would do that eventually. He really needed to get some sleep, it had been a long day. Doing something like that while he was sleep deprived would be pretty stupid.

He was also kind of nervous, though he wouldn't allow himself to admit it. No one had ever really been interested in him before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He was scared of saying something to fuck it up.

Hence why he was going to call later. That was a problem for future Jan to deal with. Current Jan was perfectly happy just being alone with the various fantasies he'd cooked up throughout the day. For now, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know much about how hospitals work, but I tried to be accurate  
> On an unrelated note, writing Jan is simultaneously the most fun and most embarrassing thing ever. I love him <3


End file.
